mothwingfandomcom-20200214-history
Prisoners Of Dwaldin - Dragons/Roleplay
Azariah lay pressed against a wall, her breathing slow yet steady. The chains around her neck rattled as she gazed up at the sky, letting out a soft, mournful sound as she gazed up at the starry sky. Oh Drako...Silverstar 17:11, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Conneth came into the prison, his head low as the knights pulled on his chains. He felt scared, the muzzle wrapped around his snout dug into it, hard. The knights slammed him against the wall next to Azariah. He let out a groan, "Where am I?" He mumbled, still drowsy from the posion. Duskfeather77 (talk) 17:14, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "Your worst nightmare." Azariah sighed, resting her head on her talons once more. She had been in the Prison for years, and longed for her love, Drako. She also needed some water and food, as she was becoming quite thin, and her scales were drying out. After all, she was partly a water dragon.Silverstar 17:16, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Conneth swung his head up, only to be meeted by the chain that held him down. "If onlyi could get this stupid muzzle off, I could rescue everyone." He tried to reach his snout with his claws but chains firmly held his arms down. He was hungry, thirsty. "I must get back to Emiko! She needs me.." With a roar, he thrusted his weight and pulled heavily on the chains, making loud screams and thumps. The knights hurried over, mumbling and screeching for him to stop. Sooner or later, one of the knights drove a sword into his thigh. Conneth rolled onto his side, the pain horrible, he groaned. Duskfeather77 (talk) 17:20, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Azariah simply gazed at him, twitching her tail tip. "Should've warned ya. Watch out for those toothpicks, they'll jab them just about anywhere. I'd give up if I were you, we're heavily guarded at all times." The she-dragon rested her head on her talons once more, closing her eyes and letting out a sad sigh.Silverstar 17:22, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Conneth felt helpless, "Wow! They don't even let us tend to the wounds!" He hissed, a blue light in his mouth. "I could spit ice anywhere, if only.." He mumbled, his tail curling up. "Where are the rest of the dragons?" He asked, looking at the empty cages. It was then, he saw blood trails that lead to a huge opening. That was when it hit him, They fought to the death...Duskfeather77 (talk) 17:26, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "Pretty self-explanatory..." Azariah sighed, rolling onto her back and gazing off blankly. If she was at Sky Rulers, where she belonged, she'd probably be the Queen, with an egg or two...This thought made her frown, curling into a ball and wrapping her tail around her nose.Silverstar 17:29, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Dwaldin smirked, looking at the blue dragon. He poked her side with a spear, "Well, little girl. Ready to fight?" He chuckled, leading her towards the Arena. "Hmm, are you stronger then him?" He glanced at Conneth. "Bring that one too!" --Dusk Azariah sighed, her tail slowly swinging as she walked. She often survived fights to due to her abilities, but she never actually killed. She managed to summon herbs and mix them with water, forcing the dragon she was fighting to "drink" this mixture, resulting in him/her falling asleep. Azariah calmly followed Dwaldin, cracking her jaw as she let out a yawn.Silverstar 17:34, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Dwaldin smiled at Conneth, he secretly poured some potions into Conneths water bowl before he left. --- Conneth gratefully swallowed the water down, his eyes turned to slits and there was an unknown fire in his eyes. Conneth entered the Arena with great pleasure as he stared blankly at Azariah, like he didn't know her. "Fight!" Conneth, without pausing rammed into Azariah with great force, his horns sinking into her side. Duskfeather77 (talk) 17:38, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Azariah growled in pain, summoning water from the earth below her. Herbs, what kind of herbs... She tried to think of some, but hadn't fought in awhile, so she was blank. Instead, she surrounded Conneth with water to slow him, using some of the extra water to heal her wounds. "Ow," she simply growled, summoning vines to grapple Conneth. "Gee!! What's your issue?!"Silverstar 17:40, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Conneth stared at her, like she was nothing. He was fighting the urge to ram her, Come on Conneth! He thought, trying to regain himself, but the potion overtook him. He unfolded his wings, avoiding the net overhead so he wouldn't fly away. He turned directly at Azariah and dove towards her, tilting to one side and ramming her into the wall, he charged again, horns extended as he slashed her scales with force. Duskfeather77 (talk) 17:43, February 16, 2015 (UTC) The young female vanished into water, reforming herself a distance away. "I'm your own kind!!" She hissed, flattening her body against the ground. The herbs that she needed suddenly came to her mind, and she summoned them, the ground being covered in poppies and other herbs, including sweet mint.Silverstar 17:45, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Conneth smelled them, Ahh the sweet smell. He flung himself at Azariah, then, his real mind took over. He forced himself to slamm into the wall instead of Azariah. "Run! Dwaldin put potio--" He was cut off as the potion fought him, his eyes turning to slits. He tried to fly at Azariah, but was too weak. Duskfeather77 (talk) 17:48, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "Just sleep, they think the flowers I created are poisonous against dragons. It'll all be over soon." Azariah murmured in a sweet and soothing tone, letting water trickle through the herbs and plants, letting it mingle with their sleepy abilities. She then let the water flow into Conneth's mouth.Silverstar 17:50, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Conneth tried to move, but sleep overpowered him. He fell to the ground, pain searing his thigh. I'm so sorry.... He wanted to say to Azariah. Duskfeather77 (talk) 17:53, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Azariah let a little bit of water mix with his wounded leg, making it feel better and look like he was bleeding badly from a wound she may have caused. She stood proudly over the sleeping dragon, looking as if she won as she let out a loud roar.Silverstar 17:55, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Dwaldin clapped loudly, extending his hand as he pulled the chain back. He lead her back to her cell and smirked, "Aren't you a tough girl?" --- Dusk Conneth opened his eyes a bit, seeing that Azariah had gone. He drowsy glanced around, his thigh was hurt but he stood up. Duskfeather77 (talk) 17:59, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Azariah quietly followed, doing what she usually did after winning: following Dwaldin back, getting her chains back on, and lying down. The water/nature dragon gently crossed her forelegs, pleased to find a meal waiting for her.Silverstar 18:01, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Conneth was lead back to his cell, weak and tired. He grunted as they put his chains back on, "Azariah, I'm sorry. It was like, well, they made me drink this icky stuff." He complained. He sighed, "Thank you though, your very sweet." He affectionately purred-kinda. Duskfeather77 (talk) 18:05, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Azariah kept her gaze on the ground. "They use those potions quite often, don't be surprised, but if I have some, dragons will be doomed. I'm often their escape from this terrible prison. No problem." The blue dragoness nibbled gently on her talons to remove the herb petals and leaves from them, closing her eyes while doing so.Silverstar 18:08, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Dragons